User talk:NeoBro
Hai NeoBro 10:15, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Welcome! Watch out for this: :It happens. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 10:15, 4 January 2009 (EST) :: I Lolled, and how u that quick? NeoBro 10:17, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Recentchanges Recent Changes makes me spry. Seriously, welcome and have a good time. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 10:20, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::Recent Changes can also be used to detect wtf? chains. such as the one below. Brandnew. 10:21, 4 January 2009 (EST) wtf? Brandnew. 10:21, 4 January 2009 (EST) :wtf? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 10:21, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::wtf? NeoBro 10:23, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::wtf? 10:23, 4 January 2009 ::::Bad Brandnew. Chains are for S&M, not wiki. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 10:24, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::wtf? ::::::wtf?Farmingftw 10:26, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::::wtf? --'-Chao 10:27, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::wtf happened to my userpage? Welcome don't worry random stuff happens as you prob kno especially like this Farmingftw 10:28, 4 January 2009 (EST) Oh Noes u broke the chain NeoBro 10:29, 4 January 2009 (EST) :your page should work now. Don't know what you did to it. --'-Chao 10:30, 4 January 2009 (EST) :: Lol, i put my dodgy build on there, i guess it failed, tyvm NeoBro 10:31, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::: Yayz we spammed the recent changesNeoBro 10:32, 4 January 2009 (EST) Rally,Kupo!NeoBro 10:32, 4 January 2009 (EST) :d/w, recent changes won't get insulted.. but I still have never found out what rally kupo is. --'-Chao 10:36, 4 January 2009 (EST) Um, does it usually take long for the e-mail to come or have i got wrong details... New to the wiki NeoBro 10:58, 4 January 2009 (EST) :try gmail. 217.120.228.192 10:58, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::I had to create a gmail account for it, I suggest you would too. --'-Chao 11:06, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::: Oh, cheers guys NeoBro 11:08, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::Yayz it worked, ty NeoBro 11:38, 4 January 2009 (EST) Farming Do any peeps know one of the most profitable farming builds on here? Preferably Solo or Heroes, ty for feedback, NeoBro 14:40, 16 January 2009 (EST) yayz New Skills have come through. To be picky, Palm Strike doesnt have the green font where the damage/cripple varies and i dont no who to contact for this. ty NeoBro 13:01, 19 January 2009 (EST) : Faintheartedness also seems to have this grey font NeoBro 11:33, 26 January 2009 (EST) :'( Ima not kewl enuf to join tha boycott NeoBro 13:36, 7 February 2009 (EST) :the dickriding isn't even pleasurable. --'-Chaos- ' 15:31, 7 February 2009 (EST) Test NeoBro 07:10, 16 February 2009 (EST) wow fail :takes time for it to update. -- 07:10, 16 February 2009 (EST) 07:12, 16 February 2009 (EST) kk, il wait, is there anything noticably wrong? 07:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) AWESOME 07:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) 19px NeoBro 07:17, 16 February 2009 (EST) Yay, tysm, did sum1 else change it? 19px NeoBro 07:17, 16 February 2009 (EST) oh no lol, another problem :/ 19px NeoBro 07:18, 16 February 2009 (EST) :I just improved some probs you had in the code there, but it shouldn't have affected the sig substitution. Prolly just slow sig update. -- 07:18, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::ty Chaos, i hope u liek orange text 19px NeoBro 07:19, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::: in fact I don't. -- 07:21, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::: I see, thank you again :/ 19px NeoBro 07:23, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::btw, if you want to, you can see how I've substituted my sig, to completely avoid any coding in the edit. -- 07:37, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I see, thats much shorter lol, but i think il leave it 2day 19px NeoBro 07:40, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::You anyways don't need to substitute a sig with that little code in it. Mine took like 2-3 lines. -- 07:41, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Yh, when i get a lil more experienced i might work on another, but next up is the main page, which will probs be harder :/ 19px NeoBro 07:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) Need someone awesome PC please, Marg Gemstones NeoBro 18:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :4-5k Shadow Form Slayer 19:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, you are infact, awesome! NeoBro 19:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::np :P Shadow Form Slayer 19:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC)